She's A Nightmare, Honestly!
by AProudSlytherpuff
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is Hermione Granger in this AU. That's really all you need to know, seeing the title.
1. Pansy & Vincent get jealous

The first years exited the Transfiguration classroom in a huge clump. Daphne Greengrass had her head in a book. Gregory Goyle (Greg to his friends) and Vincent Crabbe were complaining about how McGonagall took points off for them two being late for class and was biased (Daphne didn't think so), Vincent blabbing stupid excuses about getting lost, which Daphne thought was an extremely simple problem to solve. She wished they would just shut up about it, but was too shy to tell them. Luckily, Tracy Davis and Draco Malfoy did it for him as they, too, were annoyed to death. She knew that logic explained that if your school is in a massive castle and it is your first day and likely to get lost, you should head out fifteen minutes early in case one gets lost. Draco and Tracy shared the same logic but headed out ten minutes early instead of fifteen. She could not blame them; as they knew the school much better than she did.

"Hello, Tracy," greeted Pansy Parkinson, a bossy Slytherin in their year. "Your tie is loose, did you know? You should fix it and I don't want any points off because of you."

Tracy rolled her eyes but fixed her tie anyways, as she knew the consequences when she disrespected Pansy. She would most likely get in trouble with their head of house, Professor Snape, Pansy's parents, and many others.

"Hey, Daphne, what are you reading?" teased Gregory. He snatched the book, still holding the page she was on and chuckled. " _Hogwarts, a History_. Well, well! Didn't your parents already tell you all about Hogwarts?"

"Hey! It is extremely fascinating! Did you know that the name ' _Hogwarts_ ' was Rowena Ravenclaw, a founder's idea!? She believed that a Hoggy Wart- wait, no that's not right- a _Warty Hog_ , for goodness-sake, led her to this place, this cliff over a lake? I bet you didn't know that. Plus, my parents only told me about the luxurious Slytherin common rooms." retorted Daphne.

Tracy laughed "As much as I strongly encourage you to read, don't get me wrong, I like reading as well, I don't however, recommend reading in an extremely busy hallway where you can bump into people and-"

Too late. Daphne rammed straight into Vincent, who screamed like a little child who stubbed his toe on some carpet. He fell backward onto Tracy, who crashed into Pansy. Daphne toppled onto the ground, with her book ripped, pouting.

She lifted her wand to the book and chanted "Reparo!"

Daphne crossed her arms with the book inside them, getting up off the cold, hard ground.

Greg snatched the book (again) and sniggered "There are better uses to this heavy book than reading!" and dropped the book on Vincent's foot.

They burst into laughter as Greg gave the book back before Vincent could process (or realize, for the matter) what heavy object had suddenly dropped on his foot while he was busy complaining.

"Okay Gregory, that is almost a better use of the book than reading" chuckled Daphne, watching Vincent hop and sway all around the hallway in random directions, clutching his foot and howling.

"Still, you should not read in the halls." the others persisted.

Daphne huffed, declared that she was 7 seconds late for Charms and stalked off, skirt billowing out behind her.

"Mental, that one," grumbled Vincent, still clutching his sore foot. Then, he fell over.

In Charms, the class was learning the levitation spell, Wingardium Leviosa. One idiotic Slytherin, (in Daphne's opinion) could not understand the pronunciation, so she really couldn't stop herself from correcting the idiot.

"You could really take someone's eye out. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosAAAAAAA. Make the gar nice and long."

"Then you do it then, if you're so clever!"

If looks could kill, Vincent (and many others) would've been dead. She rolled up her sleeves and chanted "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Tracy narrowed her eyes in concentration and felt like throwing her feather into the air. Fortunately, she didn't, but she did manage to levitate her feather for one second before it fell onto the ground.

Daphne was now steering her feather around the room. She was tickling all the people whom she thought the most annoying and making them think that she couldn't control her feather, when in fact, she could do it ease.

Professor Flitwick almost fell off his stack of tomes in excitement and announced: "Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis have done it!"

Pansy clapped along with Draco and Gregory, all three of them glad for the excitement. Even though she didn't dare admit it. Pansy was almost jealous of Daphne for learning the charm so fast.


	2. Tracy and Vincent have a talk

"Greengrass thinks she's better than everyone just because she read and memorized _Hogwarts A History_."

"Um, Vince, I think she's listening."

"I don't f**king care! While I'm at it, she's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't gotten any friends!"

"What are you, trash? I mean you are her friend."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"You are trash though."  
"WHAT? I mean who says, 'You could really take someone's eye out. It's **LeviOsa** , not **LeviosAAAAAAA**. Make the **gar** nice and long.' THAT SOUNDS RETARDED!"

"Says retarded person."

"Hey!"

Neither noticed Daphne stumble past them, with tears streaming down her face and bump into a first year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, who also was running away and crying.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!)**


	3. Wow, Hermione, you know a lot of charms

Daphne had only heard a part of the conversation, but she didn't want to know any more. All she needed to know was that Crabbe was a git, possibly even worse than that Ronald Weasley git. That was saying a lot. Luckily, she knew that Tracy had her back. Or rather, she hoped that Tracy had her back. Unaware of where she was going, she bumped into Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor first-year. Ignoring what just happened, she ran at full speed towards the girl's lavatories.

 **(A/N: Do not judge, guys. I don't know my brit vocab.)**

Once she got there, she slammed the door shut, but to her dismay, Hermione Granger followed her, also sobbing. Her empathy for the Gryffindor got the better of her and she asked her if she was okay.

Hermione Granger buried her face in her arms and screamed,

" _ **NO!**_ "

"What happened?" Daphne was curious.

"Well, the git Ronald Weasley-"

"Yeah, go on."

Daphne and Hermione already had one thing in common. They both believed that Ronald Weasley was an enormous git. Plus, Daphne was getting interested.

"He called me - you know what I'll just show you my memory."

"YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?"

"Of course I do - I'll teach you if you can tell me what is on page 394 of Hogwarts, A History."

"Oh, all right. It said that the name 'Hogwarts' was Rowena Ravenclaw, a founder's idea!? She believed that a Hoggy Wart- wait, no that's not right- a Warty Hog, for goodness-sake, led her to this place, this cliff over a lake."

"Wow! I'm not the only one to have read Hogwarts, A History!"

"Nope you aren't. Now show me what happened."

* * *

 _"You're saying it wrong," I snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."_

 _"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled._

 _I rolled up the sleeves of my robe, flicked my wand, and said,_

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

 _Our feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above our_

 _heads._

 _"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here,_

 _Miss Granger's done it!"_

 _Ron seemed to be in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no_

 _one can stand her," he said to Harry, as they pushed their way into the_

 _crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."_

 _I accidentally knocked into Harry as I hurried past him._

 _I think Harry caught a glimpse of my face as he seemed startled._

 _"I think she heard you."_

 _"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

* * *

"Ouch. Something similar happened to me too."

"Oh, really? Can you show me the memory? The incantation is ostende memoriae."

"Okay. _Ostende memoriae_!"

* * *

" _You could really take someone's eye out. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosAAAAAAA. Make the gar nice and long."_

" _Then you do it then, if you're so clever!"_

 _If looks could kill, Vincent (and many others) would've been dead. I rolled up my sleeves and chanted "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

* * *

" _Greengrass thinks she's better than everyone just because she read and memorized Hogwarts A History."_

" _Um, Vince, I think she's listening."_

" _I don't f**king care! While I'm at it, she's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't gotten any friends!"_

" _What are you, trash? I mean you are her friend."_

" _NO I'M NOT!"_

" _You are trash though."  
_ " _WHAT? I mean who says, 'You could really take someone's eye out. It's_ _ **LeviOsa**_ _, not_ _ **LeviosAAAAAAA**_ _. Make the_ _ **gar**_ _nice and long.' THAT SOUNDS RETARDED!"_

" _Says retarded person."_

* * *

Just then, the door was suddenly locked and a mountain troll stumbled in. It was hella big, disgusting, and scary. The two girls quickly scrambled for cover under a sink. It was a very big sink.


	4. Daphne is a great liar

Breathing heavily, the two girls considered all possible options.

Then, sharing a look and lifting their wands in unison, they smirked.

"Petrificus Totalus."

 **(A/N: I guess two charms could overpower a troll but not one, so screw logic.)**

Then, they began chatting about charms that they learned and things that should be added to _Hogwarts, A History_.

* * *

Harry and Ron, realizing their mistake, quickly rushed into the girls' lavatories.

Opening the door, nostrils flaring, ready to attack the troll, they found Daphne and Hermione chatting like they were old friends.

Ron fell onto the floor in shock, while Harry, being the more level-headed one, asked:

"B-but...where's the troll?"

"Oh, it's over there, petrified and harmless. So you were saying that there's a charm that can allow you to sneak inside another dormitory?"

"Well a simple reducio should work."

"That's genius!"

They were rudely interrupted by ickle Har-Harkins himself.

"No, how did you do it? I mean it really could have killed you."

"Petrificus Totalus, _OBVIOUSLY._ "

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid. I'll just leave-"

"Not so fast, Potter." Professor McGonagall walked in just on time. Harry looked scared for his life. "What were you doing?"

"Um-I-um..I-we-" - Harry Potter

"Hermione was not feeling well, so I took her to see Madam Pomfrey. She also asked us to get something from the headmaster but the troll got to us first. Harry and Ron were worried about us, so I don't think that the two boys should be punished."

"But that does not explain why Mr. Weasley is on the floor." Professor McGonagall stated.

"He was shocked that we managed to take care of the troll ourselves."

"Oh, I see."

None of them ended up getting punished, or getting points for their houses either.

Once McGonagall left, Harry, Ron and Hermione gave Daphne a standing ovation.

 **(A/N: One more chapter to go! The last one will be about how the story changed after Daphne became friends with the Golden Trio)**


	5. We all make mistakes so bear with me

**(A/N: A lot of people have been requesting me to clarify who said what in the conversation. I'll try to improve next time, but for now here you go.)**

"Oh, it's over there, petrified and harmless. So you were saying that there's a charm that can allow you to sneak inside another dormitory?" Hermione was very curious.

"Well, a simple reducio should work," Daphne pointed out.

"That's genius!" Hermione was surprised that she didn't think of that sooner.

 **(Subtle Hogwarts Mystery year 2 reference)**

They were rudely interrupted by ickle Har-Harkins himself.

"No, how did you do it? I mean it really could have killed you."

"Petrificus Totalus, _OBVIOUSLY._ "

Harry found the fact that the two girls spoke at the same time very scary and slowly inched away.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid. I'll just leave-"

* * *

"Hermione was not feeling well, so I took her to see Madam Pomfrey. She also asked us to get something from the headmaster but the troll got to us first. Harry and Ron were worried about us, so I don't think that the two boys should be punished." Daphne's ability to lie was quite useful sometimes.

"But that does not explain why Mr. Weasley is on the floor." Professor McGonagall stated.

"He was shocked that we managed to take care of the troll ourselves." Later, Daphne had stated that that was true, so she did not lie all of the time.

"Oh, I see." Professor McGonagall still thought something fishy was going on but did not press any further.


End file.
